


One Two (beat that drum)

by zoronoa



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Percussion Orchestra AU, Team Ionisation, formal dress, marimba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoronoa/pseuds/zoronoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kate's Team Ionisation in the the Ante Up Big Bang 2012. Percussion Orchestra AU - Fanart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Two (beat that drum)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ionisation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/475213) by [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin). 



> For Kate and her wonderful ideas. I hope the art is somewhat in tune with and relevant to you fic :D :D 
> 
> And thanks to Pistol for moral support and encouragement. Thank you, bby <333

  



End file.
